The Singer's Child (Adam and Sauli love story)
by NightmareCutiee
Summary: Adam Lambert and Sauli Koskinen are in love. Sauli finally does what he's always wanted; to turn his lover into a vampire. But something exciting and worrisome happens. Read to find out more! :)
1. Chapter 1

"You'll love me forever Sauli?"

Sauli stared at his soul mate with his fangs out.

"Yes."

He stared at Adam with so much love.

"I want to have a family with you."

Adam smiled at his lover.

"Are you ready for this?"

Adam knew what he meant. He was excited and afraid.

When Sauli bites his neck he'll be a vampire forever with Sauli but he wouldn't mind it that much.

"Yes, my love."

Sauli slowly brought his fangs to Adam's neck and bit it.

He gasped and loved the feeling he felt all over.

Sauli heard Adam's deep throaty moan.

When Sauli finished he looked at his love.

"Baby, you okay?" He whispered, worried.

Adam opens his eyes and looked at Sauli with love.

"Sauli I want to have a baby."

Sauli started into his blue eyes and saw his fangs coming out.

He smiled a little, "Are you willing to give me it all?"

Adam smiled, "Yes please Sauli."

Sauli gave into Adam's wishes and the lovers made love


	2. Chapter 2

Adam woke up noticing it was dark in the room then he remembered what happened last night.

He turned to his lover Sauli who was still sleeping.

Adam started running his fingers through his hair.

"You're already up baby?" Sauli asked, sleepily.

"Yeah."

Sauli opened his eyes and smiled.

Adam suddenly felt something kick in his belly.

"Ow!"

"What is it, baby?" Sauli said concern.

"Something kicked in my belly."

"No way already?"

Sauli put his hand on Adam's belly and felt something.

"Holy shit."

"Hey, no cussing around the baby."

Sauli smiled sheepishly, "Sorry honey."

He kissed Adam's temple.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, pancakes?"

"Coming up."

Sauli kissed his lover and go out of bed.

Adam wolf whistle cause Sauli wasn't wearing any clothing.

Walking down the hallway to the stairs Sauli smiled and hollered, "Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey, I thought we weren't cussing around the baby."

"Oops." Adam blushed.

Adam closed his eyes and smiled.

He has never been this happy in his life.

He's an amazing guy and now they are going to start a beautiful family.

Adam got out of bed and put on a robe and grabbed one for Sauli.

He went downstairs to see his love cooking pancakes naked.

Adam smirked.

He walked over to Sauli and smacked his ass.

"OO! Baby!"

Adam laughed and put a robe on him.

"What?" Sauli smiled at Adam, "Don't like my sexy body?" He joked.

Adam smirked, "Baby you know I'd tear that up oh wait I already did."

"Tisk tisk, someone's a bad boy."

Adam winked.

Sauli finished making pancakes and sat them at the table.

Adam dug into them starving.

With a mouthful, he asked, "Don't vampire's drink blood?"

"Yes, but we can also eat human food."

Adam nodded and finished.

Sauli ate a little bit.

Suddenly Adam felt sick and quickly ran to the bathroom.

There went his breakfast.

Sauli was in the bathroom too.

"Must be morning sickness."

Adam sighed, "Great."

Sauli made Adam look at him.

"Great ready for 9 months of this."

He kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby?"

Adam opened his eyes and stared into Sauli's.

"W-what happen?"

Adam noticed he was in their bedroom.

"You passed out after puking."

Adam mouthed an "oh."

Sauli grabbed the water on the nightstand and let Adam drink some.

"We should call Roselyn."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Babe who's that?"

"She's my family doctor. She's a vampire like us."

Adam nodded.

"Okay let me call her."

Sauli got off the bed and hurried downstairs to call Roselynn.

It ringed 3 times before she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rose it's Sauli."

"What's up?"

"Adam he's pregnant and he had morning sickness then passed out. He's in bed now."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Sauli hung up the phone and quickly went back to Adam.

He sat on the bed next to him.

"You feeling okay?"

Adam nodded, "Did you call Roselyn?"

"Yes, he did."

Adam and Sauli looked at the door to find Roselynn standing there with a bag.

She walked around the bed to the other side of Adam.

"I heard someone's pregnant."

Adam smiled, "Yes I am."

"I'm happy for you boys. Now let me check you."

She left Adam up and put her scope on his back.

"Take a deep breath."

Adam took a deep breath.

She moved to another spot on his back.

He took a deep breath again.

She laid him back down and pulled his shirt up.

Adam didn't remember getting dressed. Sauli must have dressed him in his pj's. She put her scope on his belly.

"I hear a lot of kicking. This is gonna be a very active baby."

Sauli smiled, "Just like me with a little kick to it."

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes.

Roselyn shook her head, "Anyway come to my office in about two months and we'll find out this baby's gender." She smiled.

Adam nodded.

"Just get some sleep now. I see from the bite he just turned you." She looked at Sauli, "Give him some blood out of pouches for him and that baby to get used to."

Sauli nodded and Roselyn let herself out.

Adam looked at Sauli, "Baby lay down with me?"

Sauli smiled and got under the covers with Adam.

Adam laid his head on Sauli chest and went asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam suddenly woke up by the baby kicking in his belly.

He got out of bed and quickly hurried to the bathroom without trying to wake Sauli up.

Adam got on his knees in front of the toilet and puked.

Sauli heard it, guess he doesn't know a lot about vampires, he thought.

He got out of bed to check on his love.

"Adam? You okay?"

Adam looked at Sauli.

The baby kicked harder and Adam screamed.

"Fuck! Baby?!"

Sauli gets on his knees and lifted Adam's shirt.

There was already a bulge and you can see the baby's foot.

"Oh my god." Adam gasped.

Sauli slowly pushed on the foot making the bulge disappear.

"How are you feeling?" Sauli looked at Adam with worry.

"Okay, but should the baby be growing this fast?"

Sauli shrugged, "I dunno, I guess vampire babies just grow faster maybe."

Sauli laid Adam down on the bed and he laid beside him.

Adam took off his shirt and the foot is showing again.

"Does it hurt?" Sauli asked.

Adam shook his head, "Not really baby."

"Good, maybe I should sing outlaws of love to it."

Adam smiled and closed his eyes, "More like to us."

Sauli smiled and started singing in his beautiful voice.

Adam felt the baby relax and the bulge of the foot was gone.

Soon Adam fell asleep and Sauli followed.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later

"Adam?"

Adam slowly opens his eyes to meet Sauli worried ones.

"There's blood everywhere."

Adam threw the cover off of him and Sauli got out of bed grabbing his cell.

Adam touches his belly it was covered in blood.

"Where is it coming from?"

"Hello, Rose?" Sauli spoke into the phone, "Adam is bleeding from his stomach and I'm worried please hurry."

He snapped his phone shut and turned to Adam.

Roselyn was already here looking at Adam's belly.

"Yes there is a lot of blood but from the looks of it, it slowed down a lot."

Sauli nodded, "But the baby?"

Roselyn looked worried.

"Rose say something."

"The baby isn't getting enough blood it's drinking Adam's blood."

"Shit," Sauli muttered.

"What can we do?" Adam looked at Roselyn.

"Well, I suggest you guys come in my office later and we'll give you a blood transfusion and see how much this baby has grown. It should take 9 months like every pregnancy does."

Sauli nodded, "Is it because of the baby is a vampire?"

Roselyn had to think about it.

"Probably."

She left after taking a sample of Adam's blood for the transfusion.

Adam slowly got out of bed to shower and Sauli changed the sheet and blanket to a different kind.

Once Adam got the blood cleaned off of him he notices little bite marks on his belly.

"Sauli!" Adam called for.

Sauli hurried into the bathroom.

"What babe?"

Adam pulled back the shower curtain and showed him the bite marks.

"Damn that baby is gonna be like me!"

Adam rolled his eyes, "This isn't no joking matter."

"Yeah, I know love. Once you get done I have some blood waiting for you on the table."

Adam kissed Sauli before he left.

Adam got dressed and went downstairs to drink blood.

Then they went to Roselynn's office.

Sowie for a short chap I sleepy guys don't hate me xD


	6. Chapter 6

"Sauli you better hurry," Adam grumbled while clutching his belly.

"Baby if I go any faster the po po is gonna get me and I don't want them up in my doe doe."

Adam glared at Sauli, "Your not funny."

Sauli pouted going a little faster.

Adam sighed, "Okay baby you are."

He smiled again, "Yay!"

Adam rolled his eyes but smiled, "Your such a nerd."

Sauli winked and pulled into the driveway of Roselyn's office. Sauli got out of the car and helped Adam out. Adam held his belly and moved carefully.

The doors open to her office and she hurried them into a room. Adam laid on the bed and Roselynn hooked up and IV to his arm. She was running blood through the IV.

Adam relaxed a little while Sauli took a seat and Roselyn was at her computer typing.

"Is he and the baby going to be okay?" Sauli asked worriedly.

Roselyn looked at Adam, he fell asleep.

"Let's talk outside."

Sauli nodded and they stepped out of the room.

Roselynn closed the door gently and looked at Sauli.

She slapped him hard.

"The frig?!"

He rubbed his red cheek.

"Why the HELL you turn him into a vampire THEN have a DAMN baby?! You are SO stupid Sauli! Adam would be lucky to live these next 7 months and to see that baby!"

Sauli was in shock, "What!"

"That baby is killing him! It's eating him out from the inside!"

Adam woke up by the yelling outside the doors. He looked at his belly and rubbed the bigger baby bump.

"I love you, my baby, Daddy can't wait to hold you."

He smiled and looked at the IV and the blood that's going through it. The pouch was almost gone but he closed his eyes when the yelling stopped and went back to sleep.

"Roselyn." Sauli started, "You can save him!"

She shrugged looking at her feet and buttoning up her white lab coat, "I... don't know Sauli I've never done this before. People that have been in this situation that are carrying a baby while a vampire has never made it."

"How the hell you know?"

She looked at him, "My father did this for a living when he was alive, he wrote in a journal about his work and passed it down to me. There was a case like this 40 years ago the man was Barnwen."

"You have to let me read your father's journal."

She shrugged, "I don't know the rest is a secret."

Sauli put his hands on both of her shoulders, "For Adam Rose."

She sighed then they both heard it, the screaming of pain.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to give him a shot."

Roselyn hurried back to Adam.

Sauli went outside going to smoke a cigarette.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

He looked up to see Tommy watching him.

Sauli took a long draw of his cigarette, "What are you doing here?"

He came closer to Sauli he pulled the cigarette out of Sauli's mouth and put it in his taking a long draw then throwing it to the ground.

Sauli glared at him, "You better answer my question."

He laughed a little, "I know Adams here and he's pregnant."

Sauli laughed, pretending he didn't know what he was talking about, "Adam pregnant?"

Tommy was not in the mood, "Don't fuck around with me Sauli, I've grown very impatient with you and Adam. Your sick little games and now you brought a child into this. Seriously can you get like any stupid."

Sauli was mad by the way he was talking to him, he has no right but this conversation needed to end soon so he can go back to Adam.

"Leave us alone and go screw yourself," Sauli said as he turned around to head back to his love.

He laughed, "It won't last forever and that child will kill you both."

Sauli gave him the bird and headed back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Once back inside Sauli went into Roselyn's office.

"Well?"

She glanced at him from the papers she was reading.

"His signs are stable but this baby is slowly killing him, you better pray for a miracle."

He glared at her even though she couldn't see. Roselyn should know Sauli doesn't believe.

She looked at more papers and dropped them.

Sauli was alarmed, "What Rose?"

She quickly stood and opened the filing cabinet, "That old case happened here."

He felt a little hope.

She fingered through the files till she found what she was looking for, "The address should be in here," she flipped the file open while returning to her seat at her desk, "Found it!"

Sauli quickly walked over.

He looked at the file, "It says he gave birth at-" he looked closer, the paper was worn out from how old it was even with his vampire sight he couldn't make out the words, "I can't read it."

She sighed grabbing the folder out of Sauli's hands, "It's somewhere here in California." She read.

He walked over to the window, "How are we going to find him or the child he gave birth to?"

"I'll do more digging, in the meantime, you and Adam need to spend time together.

Sauli's head dropped, he doesn't want to think those thoughts that Adam could die from all of this.

He walked away from the window placing a hand on Roselyn's shoulder, "Don't kill yourself over this but please try your best. I'm going to tell Adam."

She put her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry Sauli and okay I already took the IV out of him. He should be awake."

Sauli nodded and left her room walking down the hallway, thinking how he's going to break it to Adam.

When he walked in Adam was wide awake rubbing his belly, he smiled at Sauli.

"What's the news baby?"

Sauli sat on the bed with Adam and put an arm around him.

"Adam, baby I don't want to be saying this but unless we can find something or anything. This baby is going to kill you. We might have to get rid of the baby."

"No!"

Adam jumped off the bed, Sauli followed.

"How could you say that?! This baby loves you and me. She doesn't mean to hurt me." Adam started crying.

Sauli wondered how Adam knew the gender of their unborn baby but instead of questioning him he tried to hug him. Adam tried pushing Sauli away but with the baby drinking his blood he wasn't strong enough.

"Baby please, Rose is trying to find a way to keep this baby from killing you but I don't want you to die."

Adam started crying harder, "I don't care. I want this baby to live even if I die."

"But A-" Adam placed a finger on Sauli's lips to hush him.

"I'm carrying the baby it's my choice."

Sauli felt a few tears leak, "I can't live without you and dammit I won't." Sauli whispered against Adam's finger on his lips.

Adam dropped his hand embracing his lover.


	9. Chapter 9

Roselyn busted through the doors, "Guys! I found Barnwen! He's alive!" She was so happy and so were Sauli and Adam.

Sauli walked over to her, "Where is he?"

She moved aside and in came a young man.

He looked at Adam, "You need to get that baby out now, I had a C-section and he's still alive, I promise."

Adam looked scared as he rubbed his belly, "Let's do it, I think she's ready to come out."

"How do you know the gender?" Roselyn asked curiously.

Adam smiled at her, "I just know."

Sauli looked at Barnwen, "Is your boy a human or vampire?"

"Vampire."

Roselyn spoke up, "Thank you Barnwen, we're grateful for your help. I'll go ahead and get ready for the C-section."

"But we heal quickly." Sauli chimed in.

"I'll have to keep the wound open, it'll hurt but Adam do you want to be under anesthesia?"

Adam shook his head, "I want to be wide awake."

She nodded and led Barnwen out of the room.

Sauli looked at his lover happy for the good news.

Adam rubbed his baby bump, "We'll meet you soon little girl." He said to the baby.

"Or little guy."

Adam shot Sauli a look, he put his hands up in defense, "Hey a guy can dream but that's not what matters as long as the baby and you are safe and healthy."

Roselyn came back in, "Adam follow me and sorry Sauli you'll have to wait in the waiting room."

Sauli nodded and kissed Adam then went to the waiting room.

Roselyn brought Adam to the surgery room there were a few nurses there.

"Don't worry about a thing, Adam."

Adam nodded and laid down on the table.

"Okay, ladies lets get to work."

Roselyn put on gloves then grabbed a knife.

Adam took off my shirt and a nurse wiped his belly to disinfect it.

Roselyn cut into Adam's belly and two nurses held the cut open with their hands so the wound won't grow back up.

Adam wanted to cry out, it hurt so bad.

Roselyn cut through layers of skin and finally, she saw the head.

"I see the head!" She shouted

Adam picked up his head to look but he couldn't see, he got excited and was ready to get this awful pain over with.

Roselyn pulled the baby out and it let out a cry.

In the waiting room Sauli started pacing impatiently, he was really worried about his lover and baby.

Roselyn looked at the baby, "You were right Adam. It's a girl."

Adam smiled at her words before passing out due to the lack of blood.

Roselyn gave the baby to one of the nurses to clean off as she took care of Adam.

The other two nurses holding the wound open let go, it slowly healed back.

Another nurse started feeding blood to Adam which helped even more with the heeling.

Roselynn went to the waiting room to find a pacing Sauli.

He looked at her with worry, "Is he okay?"

She nodded, "The baby is a girl."

He smiled with relief and he was excited.

The nurses brought Adam to the room he was in before then another nurse brought in his baby, she was wrapped in a purple blanket and her hair was blonde like Sauli's, Adam smiled about that.

The nurse handed Adam the baby and he held her so gently.

She was really beautiful.

She opened her eyes, they were blue then she smiled.

Sauli walked in and rushed over to Adam and the baby.

"Wow look at her." Sauli felt really proud looking at his daughter.

Adam smiled, "She has your hair."

Sauli kissed Adam's forehead, "She has your eyes."

Their baby just looked at them with pure happniess.

Roselynn came in, "Aw! She's just a little cuite!"

The proud dad's smiled at her.

"What's her name?"

"Michelle Rose."

Roselynn smiled, knowing Rose was after her.

"After my middle name?" Adam asked Sauli.

Sauli nodded, "Theres also something else that I should have done."

Sauli gently took baby Michelle from Adam and handed her to Roselynn.

Saul got on one knee and pulled out a small box ring, "Adam Mitchel Lambert would you do me the honor of being Mr. Koskinen?"

He opened the box and there was a ring.

Adam gasped and Roselynn smiled rocking Michelle gently back and forth.

"Yes Sauli!"

Sauli slid the ring on Adam's ring finger and they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam and Sauli waited till their daughter was 10 before they had their wedding ceremony, they were married but wanted to wait till their daughter was old enough to remember it.

Roselyn worked her butt off planning and placing everything for their big day.

Sauli and Adam haven't seen each other all day, Sauli stood at the arch while everyone was coming to take their seats.

Roselyn is doing the honors and Sauli was happy about it but little did he know what she has planned.

Sauli pulled at his tie a little and Roselyn growled at him, "Stop you'll mess up the suite."

He looked at her, "I'm nervous okay."

She smiled a reassuring smile, "No need to be nervous, it'll go great."

One of Adam's songs started playing and everyone stood.

Out came Michelle in her purple dress, she was throwing flower petals everywhere.

Michelle stood near Roselyn, Sauli noticed she had a piece of paper in her hand, Sauli was confused but then realized his lover was coming out now.

Adam was nervous as well, this was different than singing on stage to him. He smiled at his lover as he walked in between the chairs.

Adam walked to the arch and they held hands.

Everyone seated, Adam and Sauli looked at Roselyn, she spoke into a mic, "Hello everyone, glad to see you all here, Adam and Sauli's daughter will do the honors." Roselyn handed the mic to Michelle.

The two fathers were happy about their daughter doing the honors.

Michelle spoke into the mic, "I wanted to start with that my fathers are my treasures, I love them both very much, I found a poem that reminded me of them," Michelle read off the paper, "Forever by Ms. Moem, will you love me when I'm ancient? Will you feel the same as today? Will I still make you have butterflies and feel proud in every way? Will you still chat to me daily and try to make me laugh? Will you still give me a cuddle  
and sneak a peek at me in the bath?" Everyone giggled at that part, "Will you still wake up each morning and turn to me with a grin? Will you still tell me I'm beautiful and mean, outside and in? Will you always want to hold me and want me to feel blissfully safe? Will you still know what I was thinking just by reading what lies in my face?" Michelle looked at her fathers, "If you answered yes to all of these questions, you two will last forever."

"Let's kiss on it!" Adam said kissing his husband, everyone cheered.

Michelle was happy for her fathers and she'll always remember this wonderful day.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
